


Distraction

by nerdsaretotallyawesome



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Graves is a little overprotective, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, it's only briefly and not gore but there is blood nonetheless, warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsaretotallyawesome/pseuds/nerdsaretotallyawesome
Summary: Credence and Graves are living together after the events of the movie. Softness and fluff ensues.





	Distraction

Mr Graves loves Credence. He loves the boy so much it hurts, and he has passed the point where that is embarrassing to admit.

After what happened with Grindelwald - a name that is almost taboo these days - Graves had done everything in his power to find Credence and keep him safe. These past few months that Credence has been living with Graves has been a period of adjustment but also a period marked by determination to make things right. Never again shall Percival lose the boy, not to anyone or anything. Some may say he’s a little overprotective, but… who can blame him?

On a particular Tuesday morning, Percival walks into the kitchen to find Credence with a look of concentration on his face, peeling an apple. He doesn’t understand why the boy doesn’t just use magic to do this, but he figures Credence has his reasons. Percival thinks that maybe the boy is still apprehensive about tapping into this part of himself, even though he’s been learning to control his Obscurus.

As Percival watches, Credence slowly peels and darts his tongue out ever so slightly while doing it. Lately he’s been noticing a lot of these little things about Credence and he relishes in them, storing them all safely away in his memories.

He enters the kitchen then, lazily raising his hand and performing a simple spell to get the coffee machine working. As many a MACUSA Auror will be able to testify: Graves without coffee in his system is a menace.

Credence looks away from his hands and slowly raises his gaze to look at Percival’s face. The tentative smile on his lips is small but lights up his features immensely, and Percival loves every one of the smiles Credence grants him. He wants to kiss the boy then, press his lips to a corner of that pretty smile and feel it against his face. But he doesn’t - he vowed to himself to do that kind of thing only when Credence explicitly asks him to.

“Good morning… Percival.” Credence says softly, still getting used to using the Director’s first name. Percival insisted on it when Credence moved in; the formality of sticking to last names seemed ridiculous in the given circumstances.

“Morning, Credence.” Graves smiles softly and if he’s not mistaken, he sees Credence’s eyes flick to his lips for just a millisecond.

It’s then that it happens.

“Ouch!” Credence gasps suddenly, dropping his apple and the knife and instincticely wrapping his finger in his other hand. Graves’s eyebrows furrow and he’s at the boy’s side in a heartbeat.

“Let me see that.” He kneels beside the boy and gently takes his injured hand. Credence gasps again as they both inspect the cut - a rather deep one, and angry red blood is pouring out.

“I’m sorry, Credence.” Graves says, cupping the boy’s hand.

“It’s not your fault, Mr Graves. I was being careless.” Graves tries to ignore the small jolt of sadness at hearing his surname come out of Credence’s mouth and instead focuses on the boy’s injury.

“Still, I was distracting you, it was my fault you weren’t looking.” He feels almost angry with determination, as if proving it was really Percival’s own fault will help anything.

The thing is that he can’t stand the thought of Credence feeling bad about something, not after what his poor excuse for an adoptive mother made him go through. True, this is a minor incident in the grand scheme of things, but if Percival can ease Credence’s mind for even one second, he’ll take any opportunity he gets.

Credence stays silent, contemplative, almost. His eyes widen slightly as Percival ghosts his fingers over Credence’s injury and heals the skin as he passes. After a few seconds the pain disappears and Credence is looking at his once again unharmed finger.

After bending it a couple of times, he faces Graves, who is still kneeled beside him.

“Thank you, Mr - I mean, Percival. But I must be honest with you: I was more than willing to be distracted.” A slight flush colours his cheeks as he utters the words but he doesn’t break eye contact. Percival feels his heart lurch as he looks into the boy’s eyes and finds contentment there, maybe even a spark of hope. The same smile appears on Credence’s lips but this time, Graves can’t admire it.

Instead it moves out of focus and lands softly on his own lips, where it is met with a smile to equal it.

Graves is happy to remark that it feels better than anything he could have hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something small but I liked it enough to share. Please let me know your thoughts! I love getting feedback <3


End file.
